The invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more particularly to an instrument and a method of using the instrument to insert and locate an arthroscope within a human body.
Arthroscopes are devices used to enable the doctor to view the interior of a portion of a body. The arthroscope is a long tube typically made of fiber optics which permits light to be shown down the tube into the body and further permits the doctor to view the body portion adjacent the leading end of the arthroscope. Arthroscopes can be particularly useful in observing the conditions inside a human body. However, because of the shape of their viewing ends, arthroscopes cannot be readily inserted into the restricted areas, or areas crowded with ligaments, tendons and muscle.
One area of the human body in which arthroscope viewing can be extremely useful is in the knee. A surgeon frequently finds it highly desirable to view the posteromedial compartment of the knee to observe conditions in the compartment and to view the cartilage adjacent to the compartment. However, because the knee is crowded with ligaments, tendons and cartilage, it is difficult to insert the arthroscope into the postermedial compartment. Moreover, such insertions into some compartments such as the posteromedial compartment frequently require the relocation or removal by tearing, or cutting, of tissue in the path of the arthroscope.
Hence, there has existed a need for a device which can quickly and accurately locate an arthroscope inside a human knee, and especially inside the posteromedial compartment of the knee. Ideally, such device should permit a surgeon to insert and place the arthroscope precisely the location he wishes it on his first attempt without any unnecessary removal, or destruction, of tissue. The device should permit the location of its leading end or its path to be moved or adjusted by the doctor with only one hand manipulation. Finally, the device should be inexpensive to fabricate and easy to keep sterile.
The present invention fulfills the above described need.